forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzail
| languages = | religion = Tymora, Oghma, Lliira, Malar, Tempus, Milil | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = Wine, spices, silk, citrus fruits | exports = Copper, grain | currency = | comrefs = | government = Monarchy (Regency) | rulertype = King | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = 10 DR | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 45,009 | popyear1 = 1374 | population2 = 55,000 | popyear2 = 1479 | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Alusair Obarskyr | ruleryear1 = 1374 | ruler2 = Foril Obarskyr | ruleryear2 = 1479 | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = yes | food and drink = | items = }} Suzail ( }}) was the capital of Cormyr and the seat of power. It was named after Suzara Obarskyr, the mother of the first king. It was originally the farm of Ondeth Obarskyr, the father of the first king. Suzail was a large port city on the shores of lake Dragonmere. The capital had a direct link to Waterdeep via the Waterdeep portal. Government Suzail was the capital of Cormyr and the home of the ruling Obarskyr family. King Foril Obarskyr delegated much of the day-to-day tasks of running Cormyr to his Lord Magister Edwin Morahan who was responsible for keeping the peace, maintaining city services and collecting taxes. The Lord Magister was assisted by a herald who handled the paperwork necessary to run the city. Military The landward side of Suzail was protected by an 80 ft. (24 Meter) wall. The city was further protected by the Citadel of the Purple Dragons as well as three gates which were essentially castles themselves. Two thousand Purple Dragons were garrisoned in the city and over one hundred War Wizards resided within the walls. After the Spellplague, most of the Imperial Navy was relocated to Suzail's harbor. Economy Suzail was one of two Cormyrean ports and a huge variety of trade goods flowed through the city. Suzail primarily exported copper bars and grain and imported luxury goods such as spices, silk and citrus fruit. Trade was dominated by merchant families and trading companies such as the Seven Suns Trading Coster, Trueshield Trading Priakos and the Glanend and Skatterhawk families. The city had a large number of trade guilds who took pride in their craftmanship. The city was known for producing musical instruments, cloth, garments and swords and armor. As of 1479 DR, the shipbuilding business, which had moved to Marsember, was beginning to make a comeback. Animal pelts from the Thunder Peaks and the Storm Horns did very good business in Suzail as of 1368 DR. Religion Suzail boasted two large temples, one of Tymora and one dedicated to Oghma. In addition to the temples, there were shrines dedicated to the exarch of joy Lliira, the beastlord Malar, the god of war Tempus and the exarch of bards Milil. History }} Suzail began as a farmstead in 6 DR when Ondeth Obarskyr and his immediate family settled there. Others soon joined the new settlement and by 16 DR the population had grown to 350, having become a port a year earlier with the construction of the first dock. Between 376 DR and 432 DR, Suzail was affected by a plague brought from the merchants of Marsember, and many people died, despite the efforts of the priests. Once the priests had almost exhausted their healing spells, they reserved them for their own use, and were consequently slaughtered by the peoples of Suzail. Only priests of Talona survived, but they merely further spread the plague. Around 429 DR, Suzail was sold to Magrath the Minotaur, a pirate lord, for 500 sacks of gold, by Melineth Turcassan, father-in-law to King Duar Obarskyr, who was away fighting orcs at the time. The city's treasury was plundered and Magrath assumed its rule. Magrath was later defeated by King Duar and the city returned to normal. In 1018 DR, much of Suzail was set ablaze by three red dragons. The docks and the lower wards were worst affected because of their wooden construction. The garrison of the city were able to defeat all three dragons, but Thauglor soon arrived, demolishing part of Castle Obarskyr and setting it on fire. In all, half of Suzail was destroyed in the attack and a third of its population was wiped out, in addition to extensive damage to the castle. Places of Interest Government Structures ; Castle Obarskyr : The castle of the King of Cormyr. ; Citadel of the Purple Dragons : Headquarters of the Purple Dragons where 2,000 knights were garrisoned. ; The Lockup : An imposing building that resembled a giant stone square and served as Suzail's prison. Inns, Taverns and Clubs ; Bindle's : A drinking club popular with merchants. ; Braundlae's Best : A tavern which sold live eels and Silver dragon sauce. ; The Dragon's Jaws : Originally a tavern, as of 1479 DR it was an inn. ; Dragonrider's Club : A favorite with nobles, this club was known for its Mask dancers. ; The Golden Goblin : A tavern known for its brawls. : ; The Hidden Lady : ; The Laughing Lass : A tavern that operated as a festhall on warm nights. ; The Leaning Post : A quiet, good inn owned by House Hawklin. ; The Nightgate Inn : A damp and gloomy inn outside the city walls. : ; The Osculatory : Aka the 'Kissing Club', was a favorite with young nobles. ; Roving Dragon : Inn which served cider and fresh tarts. ; Shaliber's Ship : A leaky cog permanently moored at Bolliver's Wharf. ; The Six Candies : ; Society of Stalwart Adventurers : An exclusive club located in a grand old mansion. ; The Wailing Wheel : Shops ; Ring of Coins : A pawn shop that carried a variety of wares. ; Tavernant’s Tellings : A print shop that printed broadsheets and notices. Noble Family Houses ; Wyvernspur House : Temples ;The Silent Room : Temple of Oghma formerly dedicated to Deneir. Home of the Oghmanyte Church in Exile. ;Towers of Good Fortune : Temple of Tymora. Other Points of Interest ; The Promenade : A long, semi-circular street that divided the Royal Palace area from the rest of the city. Appendix See Also * Suzale, the colloquial name for "Purple Dragon ale" and a pun on the name of the city. References Further Reading * * * de:Suzail Category:Metropolises Category:Settlements Category:Cities Category:Ports Category:Locations on Calantar's Way Category:Locations on the Dragonmere Category:Locations in Cormyr Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations